


Rubies Are Red, Azurite Is Blue

by Blu_Bell



Series: Rubies, Azurites, and Other Precious Gems [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amber/Yellow is trans I'm following the artist's hc, F/F, If The Lions Were Human AU, based off of parfaitperi's fan art on tumblr, its not a big part of the story but is implied, the klance is implied but since they are children it's mostly platonic, the lions have direct parallels with their paladins, the paladins are baby children and are adorable, the point is it cute as hell, the voltron lions are human, they are somewhat related to their paladin, this is a Blue/Red centered fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Bell/pseuds/Blu_Bell
Summary: A one shot based on parfaitperi's beautiful artwork featuring the Voltron lions as humans and the paladins as their charges. This basically a Blue/Red centric fic so the Klance tag is mostly platonic, but they're cute kids so still considered a win right?





	Rubies Are Red, Azurite Is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Black - Ebony: Shiro's 'big sister'  
> Red - Ruby: Keith's aunt now mother  
> Green - Esmeralda: Pidge's godmother  
> Blue - Azura: Lance's aunt  
> Yellow - Amber: Hunk's older sister
> 
> Shiro - 8 y/o  
> Keith - 5 y/o  
> Lance - 5 y/o  
> Hunk - 5 y/o  
> Pidge - 3 y/o
> 
> Credit to parfaitperi for creating the beautiful art that inspired this piece!  
> http://parfaitperi.tumblr.com/post/161564092869/honestly-i-feel-like-the-paladins-already

“Lance! Mijito, c’mon baby, we're going to be late!” Azura said as she tried not to yank on her nephew’s arm too hard.

“But tía! I don't want to go see your friends, I want ice cream!” His exaggerated pouty lip and and the crocodile tears threatening to come out were trying Azura’s patience.

“Hey hey hey hey hey, none of that now. C’mere.” She picked up the 5 year old and bounced him on her hip.

“I promise you, as soon as we're done catching up we will go get ice cream, but you have to promise me you will be a good little munchkin, ok?” Lance kept his head down while his face kept a scrunched up look.

“Hmm? I can't hear you…” she said playfully before attacking his little belly with tickles and raspberries.

“Ahh! No! Stop Tía ‘Zura!” The little boy said between giggles. “Ok! Ok! I promise!” Azura stopped and readjusted Lance back on her hip.

“Thank you. I promise you won't be too bored, Hunk is going to be there and the girls said they'd bring some kids your age too! Maybe you'll make some new friends!" Her little nephew gasped happily and proceeded to explain in great detail what games they would play and how excited he was. Azura just listened and answered any of Lance's questions. She loved her nephew dearly and even though she loved and cared for each of her sister's children, Lance was a kindred spirit . They were so much alike, always smiling and adapting well to bad situations, of course Lance was a child, but Azura was sure that once he was older he'd be just as attentive to those situations as she was.

They walked for ten more minutes before finally reaching a sweet looking cottage like house, it was surrounded by a short white fence and different flowers surrounding the yard, rose bushes, hydrangeas some huge pink and white flowers that looked like they'd topple over with their own weight, different shrubs and baby trees were seen here and there scattered around the yard. Lance was amazed.

"Wow! Tía, are your friends fairies? It's so pretty!!" Azura just laughed and pushed open the gate following the little cobblestone path to the front porch. When they reached the front door she placed Lance down in the floor, straightened his shirt, and took his hand before knocking. There was loud shuffling coming from inside and a muted "Katie Holt! You get your little naked ass over here!" More loud crashes and screams were heard until suddenly the door opened by a small little girl probably half Lance's age, in nothing but a huge fluffy green towel swallowing her slight frame.

"Hello! My name's Katie! But auntie Esme calls me Pidge!"

"Gotcha! You little gremlin! Hey Zura, how's the husband hunting going?" Esmeralda stood there with a wriggling little girl in her arms acting nonchalantly as if it happened everyday. Overcome with a sudden shyness, Lance stood behind his tía.

"Esme watch your language there are children present!" Azura said with mock offense but shortly pulled a brilliant smile. Esme leaned against the door jamb returning the playful smile.

"Aw, don't worry Pidgeon here has heard much much worse."  
The little girl stopped her escape attempts to smile and nod at their guests. Esme laughed and spotted Lance peek out behind Azura's leg.

"Hey little guy, oh my gosh don't tell me this is Lance! What a handsome little man!" Azura saw Lance's chest puff out and he came out of hiding.

"Thank you very much ma'am." He said with a wide grin.

"Ooh and polite too! Maybe you could learn a thing or too from him Pidgey, but first let's get you some clothes. Come in you guys, sorry you had too see my little streaker, but she really needed the bath. Little stinker decided it would be nice to have a dirt war with herself before guests came."

"Oh no, go ahead I remember babysitting Lance at that age, he hated wearing his diaper." She laughed while Lance tried to defend his honor.

"And as for the husband hunting, god Esme! I haven't been any luckier than when we graduated! This is a total blow for my street cred! I was voted Most Likely to Date Her Whole Life, and since then I've been cursed to die alone!" Azura sat on the bar stool at the counter with Lance on her lap, hiding her face in her nephew's loose curls.

"Damn, sounds like a bummer. Wish I was more help, but hard to give advice about relationships when you aren't into those kinds of things. You'd probably be better off when Amber or even Ebony comes." Esme said as she came out of a side door with dear little Pidge in green short overalls and little orange Crocs. Azura set down Lance so the two of them could play, they walked off to the next room where a chest of toys awaited them. The two older women talked a bit until the doorbell rang again. Esme quickly launched herself around the counter just in time to catch Pidge from opening the door again herself.

"Nuh uh, my little sapling. Not this time." Together they both went to the door and Azura heard and smelled Amber before she saw her. The lovely heavyset woman peeked her head in before nearly dropping her huge bag of cupcakes and cookies on the counter to crush Azura in a hug.

"Girl, I missed you so much!" Azura laughed as she returned the hug.

"Honeydew I just saw you last week for Lance and Hunk's play date." Amber grabbed her by the shoulders.

"And do you know how long I've suffered by not being in your presence?!" The girls were interrupted by a sudden cry of "Hunk!!!" And watched as little Lance launched himself in the stockier boy's arms causing them to fall over. Esme put down Pidge at that moment just in time for her to run over and join in on the pile of twisted limbs. The little kids were giggling and the older girls chuckled at their antics.

"I'm so sorry I'm a bit late, I was waiting on the cupcakes to cool off long enough to frost them, and by the time they were good I realized I only had a few minutes to decorate them, pack them, and get Hunky and myself into the car!" She said as she took the said pastries out of the bag and onto a cute little display Esme had purchased just for the occasion.

"It's worth it if it means I get cupcakes!" Esme said excitedly trying to snatch one, but unfortunately Amber slapped her hand away.

"Wait until Ruby and Ebony come at the very least." Esme grumbled and clutched her 'injured' hand to her chest, perking up when the door sounded again.

"Please tell me they carpooled, please tell me they carpooled.." she mumbled under her breath. Azura and Amber stayed in the kitchen to unpack the rest of the treats when the heard a loud groan come from the front. Esme came back a little later with her shoulders slumped and Ebony behind her with an older boy in tow.

"I have never felt so loved before." Ebony deadpanned before cracking a grin a ruffling the shorter girl's hair. The other two joined them and more hugs were exchanged. Then Ebony introduced the boy with her.

"This is Shiro, he's part of the Big Brother Big Sister thing I started with Alfor, you guys remember Alfor, right?"

"You mean the adorable little twink from high school?" Azura asked. "How is he now?"

"Take a look for yourself." Ebony then took out her phone that showed a picture of group of people and their 'little brothers and sisters'. Ebony stood with Shiro in front and at her side stood a broad shouldered, mocha skinned man with a goatee and light blue eyes.

"Holy shit! When the heck did that happen?!" Azura took the phone from Ebony's hand and zoomed in on Alfor's face. "How did- when did- huh??" The girls merely laughed and Ebony told Shiro to go keep an eye on the younger kids for a bit.

Azura snapped out of her stupor. "So, is Mr. Hotbod looking for a missus?" She waggled her sculpted brows. Ebony shook her head good naturally.

"No after we left school, he actually found himself a nice girl to settle down with and they have a sweet little girl a year younger than Shiro."

"Aww man! Why is fate so cruel to me! Please diosito, I'm sorry for anything I've done to deserve this!" She slumped into Amber's cushy shoulder while she patted her friend's head.

“Aww come on Zura don't be like that. You know you'll always have us.” Amber said trying to comfort her.

“Well come back to this soon, but for now have you guys heard from Ruby? She told me she was going to be late but I expected her to be here by now…” Ebony looked concern, which wasn't a surprise considering the two were friends long before meeting the rest of their group.

"I'm sure she's-  
Ding dong!

"-already here!" Amber said positively.

"I'll get it this time!" Azura called out as she made her way quickly to the front door. While the other four gave knowing looks to each other. Azura paid no mind to them as she subconsciously combed back a loose curl from her face and opened the door.

“Hey carrot-top, long time no see.” She said with a sly grin, leaning dramatically against the door frame. Ruby did not seem amused.

“It's not my fault you grabbed the wrong hair dye! When are you going to put that lame nickname to rest?”

“Never. I still have pictures if it makes you feel better!” Ruby just pushed her way into the house, a little boy in tow.

“Oh! Is this-?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Zura, this is Keith, my new son.” Azura knelt down in front of the little boy, who had yet to look up from the ground.

“Hey Keith. My names Azura, I used to know your momma.” Azura used the quiet voice she used when she was dealing with her sister’s youngest kids. Keith looked up for only a bit before returning his gaze to his little white sneakers.

“Hullo.” He mumbled. Azura looked up at Ruby who momentarily had a pained look on her face before taking a breath and hardened her eyes. Azura knew that look. Knew that the pain Ruby felt was still fresh from the accident that happened almost a year ago that took away her sister and her brother-in-law. But Ruby was stupidly dutiful like that, and she would not let herself grieve terribly when she had her sister's child to look after, Azura admired her for that. She acted before thinking and stood with her arms open letting Ruby know she wouldn't judge and she definitely wouldn't say anything if that's what she wanted. Ruby merely leaned her head against Azura’s shoulder and wrapped her free arm around Azura’s. They paused for a moment so Azura could pick up Keith and let him hug his aunt turned mother.

The other girls came trickling in, causing Azura and Ruby to separate quickly. But Azura kept a hand on the small of Ruby’s back as they traveled further into the house, to give that little bit of reassurance to her. Keith was dropped off with the other kids perking up a bit when he saw Shiro, whom he had taken a strong liking to. The group of women told each of their charges to be good, gave them each a cookie that Amber said Hunk had made especially for them, and left them in Shiro’s care before going back to the kitchen to catch up.

 

 

Being a good three years older, Shiro felt good that his new aunties trusted him enough to keep an eye on their babies. Pidge was the youngest at the age of three, and Shiro had already taken to carrying her almost everywhere. Esme warned him he was going to spoil her, but Shiro didn't mind, she was an angel with him.

Maybe it was playing favorites, but Shiro had already invested too much attention to Pidge in the short time he'd known her. The only one he'd probably put over Pidge was Keith. Thanks to Ebony and Aunt Ruby's tight bond, Shiro and Keith spent a lot of time with each other. Ebony would tell him that everyone needed someone to look up to, like he looked up to her, and Keith seemed to have imprinted on him like a baby duckling. The little boy wanted to be just like Shiro. He would follow him around the house and share all his stories about what he did in school. Shiro liked having Keith around, and when Keith and Aunt Ruby stayed over Ebony's home after the accident, Shiro had made it his personal mission to help his 'little brother' out. It wasn't easy at first, considering Keith didn't know what had actually happened, and even after he was told in the most gentle of ways instead of flat out throwing tantrums to see his parents again, he just became sad and quiet. Acting as if he accepted never seeing his parents again.

It was a few months before the two were well off enough for Aunt Ruby to get them a little apartment and a few more to obtain and sign the papers needed for Aunt Ruby to adopt Keith. In the meantime Shiro had tried being the best brother he could be, but Keith still would clam up and didn't speak unless it was necessary, but Shiro wouldn't give up. It wasn't until one rainy day when Shiro went to visit that he found out what was going on in Keith's head. He and Aunt Ruby were trying to get Keith to do a puzzle with them, but the little boy just sat and watched them instead. When Aunt Ruby left to get snacks from the kitchen Keith spoke.

"Shiro, do you think Aunt Ruby will leeb me too? Like mommy and daddy?" Shiro just stared at him.

"What? Why do you think that?" Keith just played with his socked feet, curling himself up into a tiny ball.

"Mommy and daddy didn't want me anymore right? Ts'why they leff me."

"Oh, baby..." Aunt Ruby had entered the room and Shiro watched as Keith tried to hide from her gaze. Aunt Ruby sat next to him and pulled him into her lap. His little shoulders were shaking with the force of his unshed tears.

"They didn't want to go baby, they would never have wanted to leave you if they had a choice." Aunt Ruby was strong, Ebony always called her a great and terrible force of nature, and it brought tears to Shiro's eyes when he heard the crack in her voice and her own shoulders quake with wracking sobs. She saw him and lifted her arm waiting for him to crash into her lap and the three of them just cried and cried after almost a year of pretending they'd cried enough. After they all calmed down some Aunt Ruby had put her hands on either side of Keith's face.

"Now you listen to me little man," She said gently. "You were always wanted, life just knew how good your parents were that it wanted them for itself. And it's not fair. But just because the world did a bad thing does not mean they loved you or me any less! You were always wanted and you are wanted now, that's why we signed all those papers, so you would never be alone and I will always stay with you and love and take care of you forever." She wiped away the moisture from his cheeks and Keith's big indigo eyes met hers.

"So...does that mean you're my new mommy now?" Aunt Ruby hugged both of the boys to her chest.

"If that's what you want me to be firecracker, then that's what I'll do." Keith just pushed his tear streaked face and runny nose further into the softness of her shirt and just kept saying "Mommy! Mommy!" over and over again.

After that Shiro saw a gradual change in his little brother, there were still times when Keith would get sad for his first parents. But then when Shiro visited he would bounce back a bit and let himself smile. Shiro knew it would take time to have Keith fully recover from this experience, but he was willing to help as much as he could.

Which is why he was so confused with Keith's sudden change of attitude when he met the other kids at Aunt Esme's house. Shiro was fully prepared to have two little kids at his side while the other two played together. Instead he found the little blue eyed boy named Lance challenge Keith to a Lego building contest.

"C'mon! It'll be fun!" Keith just stood there staring defiantly at the boy, probably not planning on leaving Shiro's side.

"Ohhh, I get it. You're just escared of losing aren't you?” Lance had his hands on his hips and a cheeky smirk on his face. Keith pushed his face up and creased his brows.

“No I'm not!" Shiro watched as the anger shined through Keith's eyes, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Yeah right! Prove it then!"

"I will!" With that the two boys raced quickly to the big bucket of Legos that sat in the middle of the floor. Lance and Keith split the Legos evenly amongst them and had Hunk be the referee.

"Ok, whoever makes the biggest tower wins! Ready?" The two boys stared down the other, each already holding onto a brick to start.

"Set?...GO!" Shiro sat Pidge on his lap and watched as the two boys aggressively started clasping bricks together. Keith had already started stacking his into a singular line already having to stand on his knees. Lance's wasn't very high yet, but Shiro saw he had made a base of sorts to balance the weight of his tower. Which would've been helpful to Keith, whose tower leaned to much to one side and came down with a crash, breaking into different pieces when it came in contact with the floor.

"No!" Keith moaned as he started gathering his pieces and tried to refit them again before Lance finished his tower. He had to keep a hand on his tower at all times, until he realized the last piece was out of reach. He vainly tried to stretch his small little arms to it but moved to much and sent his tower tumbling once again. Just as Lance placed the last brick on top of his still-standing tower.

"Ha! I beat you! Whoo!" Lance started running around the room with his arms stretched out like a little airplane, while he hummed a familiar little song out loud.

"Lance? Is that the Space Ranger Buddies' theme song?" Shiro asked. Lance nodded his head super fast.

"Uh huh! It's my favorite! Mama says I might get the Ranger Red toy for my birthday if I'm good!" His little blue eyes sparkled as he showed how excited he was by running in place.

"That's Keith's favorite show too! And he really wants the Ranger Blue toy, don't you Keith?" Keith, who was pouting up until he too recognized the catchy little song escape Lance's mouth, uncrossed his arms and nodded equally as excited.

"The Rangers are so cool! Beating up the bad guys like whoosh! And wham! And blak-chika-bla!" Keith made little finger guns and pretended to shoot.

“I think it's more like pow pow pow!” Lance interjected pulling out his own ‘weapon’.

“No it's like this! It's like this! Ka-chow ka-chow ka-chow!” Hunk joined into, practically vibrating in excitement.

“Pew pewpew pew!” Pidge was the loudest obviously trying to voice her own opinion and join in the fun.

"Shiro! Shiro! Do the thing! Do the voice!" Keith screamed, a happy sparkle coming into his eyes. Shiro sighed, but smiled, and in the best evil alien voice he could, said "I'm coming for you Rangers! I will have the Black Lion, and the ultimate weapon will be mine! Mwahahahaha!” The little kids laughed and chased after Shiro when he ‘took hostage’ of Pidge and ran around the house.

 

 

“Lookie what I brought!” Azura said excitedly. Ruby glanced up from her plate (Amber had outdone herself once again, dammit, she was going to gain another 10 lbs...oh well!), and saw Azura holding up a bag of herbs. She groaned.

“Zura, no! When are you going to get it through your head that you are not psychic?” Azura pouted.

“I very well could be! My grandmother was a fortune teller! I just...haven't unlocked my true potential, that's all!” Ruby rolled her eyes, she would never tell Azura, but she found it quite adorable the way she tried relentlessly to predict their future. Everyone's future. She corrected herself. Everyone's.

"Regardless of some people's lack of faith. This time will be different, I can feel it!"

"I'm pretty sure what your feeling is just an ominous cloud ready to rain acid through your happy daydreaming." Ruby went back to attempting to steal treats from Esme's plate but would get smacked instead, fully intending to avoid Azura's pouting look.

"I'll go first Zura!" Amber raised her hand as if they were back in high school. Azura's sad face magically slipped off her face a she squealed and grabbed Esme's tea kettle.

"Ok, I think I figured out what went wrong the last time," she said over the running of the faucet. "Obviously, working with just any tea lying around won't work. I need to use one that represents me on an astral level, so obviously I need to align myself with my Pomegranate Green tea and focus our energies together to actually be able to read all you guys’ futures!” She put the kettle on the stove then ran back to the table before launching herself into Ruby's lap and stealing a bite of the cookie she was about to put in her mouth.

“Azura!! You don't steal another woman's cookie! We have rules for a reason!”

"Aw come on Ru-ru, I know you're not really mad at me." Azura fluttered her lashes and wrapped her long arms around Ruby's neck. Ruby had two options; become flustered and show everyone and their respective child how much Azura could get to her or...not. I think we all know which one she chose. With an impassive face, she merely hooked her arm underneath Azura's knees and lifted her up. She ignored the shrill squawk that exited from the other girl's throat and chucked her over the sofa in the front room.

"Don't eat my cookies again, savage." Azura just giggled until the kettle started whistling, at which point she raced back to the kitchen and mixed the dry mix and water into cups.

"Ok! Everybody drink at your own pace, whenever you're done Amber, I'll start with you." The girls smiled fondly at their friend and through a variety of blows and sips and gulps they steadily finished their cups. Amber sat in front of Azura holding out her cup in anticipation. Azura took out her ‘scrying saucer’ (it was just a plate with cool painted pictures, let's be real here) and made a big show of lifting the cup over her head and called forth the spirits of her dead ancestors to help her see the events yet to come. It was actually really fantastic to watch, what Azura lacked in actual prophetic skill, she made up for in wonderful showmanship. She then carefully turned the cup over and placed it upside down on her saucer, giving it a couple of pats to its bottom.

"Ok here we go!" She lifted the the cup with a flourish, the dregs of tea scattered along its surface in random places.

"Now Amber, according to the leaves...you will be taken someplace new, ooh lucky, oh! Never mind."

"What? What is it?" Amber asked. Leaning over the saucer as if she too could see something more than soggy tea leaves.

“It looks like trouble will follow you, a fight of some kind takes place, oh! But look, you come out victorious!”

“Yes! So all in all seems like a good day, whoo hoo!” Azura laughed at her best friend's antics. Ruby was grateful that Amber would do anything to make Azura feel more confident in herself, she just wished she could be more like that, be the one Azura could go to as well, be her shoulder to cry on, she knew Azura was the most self-sacrificing person to ever live, she does so much for others she forgets about herself...ugh, maybe she should face the facts, her and Azura's relationship was nothing like what Amber and Azura had.

“Ok! Who's next?”

Azura read that Ebony would travel somewhere far, most likely job-related, she assured her she will have enough money so souvenirs were greatly accepted, insert her smirky wink-face. Esme needed to watch herself or she would carelessly break another bone, again. (“I have done no such thing before!” “Lies, blasphemous lies.”)

“Ru-ru~ It's your turn~” Ruby let out an expected groan and pretended to drag her feet as she switched seats with Esme.

“Fine. Here.” She plunked her cup on the table and waited with her arms crossed. Azura tipped the cup and patted its sides like before.

“Alrighty, let's see what the world has planned for you carrot-top.” Azura said with a sweet smile. Ruby just huffed and glared at her to hurry up. Azura took a look at the tea leaves, the grin slipping off her face.

“Huh.”

“What?” Ruby said looking much more interested than she seemed.

“You- you're- the leaves say there's a promise of love in your future…” Azura's voice had lowered exceptionally.

“Oooh, Ruby! Who are you crushing on? You planning on asking them out soon?” Esme egged on her, giving knowing smirks and glances.

“I don't know what you're talking about…” Ruby grumbled, obviously lying as a blush formed across her nose. Azura looked her in the eye.

“Who-?” She was interrupted by loud squeals of delight from their charges. The older kids had found toy guns to help better act out their adventures, while Pidge toddled after them with a paper crown that was falling over her forehead and an old apron tied up as a cape, indignant cries to ‘slow down guys!’ coming from her mouth. The little girl seemed tired, her steps a bit unbalanced. Esme scooped her up, letting her lean against her chest.

“Hey stinker, I think it's time for a nap.” She said gently while bouncing on the balls of her feet.:

“Noooo, I'm na sleepy…” Pidge said with a large yawn. Esme just giggled at her goddaughter.

“Close your eyes little sapling, dream of talking flowers.” The little girl curled up in her embrace and slowly complied. Hushed coos came from everybody else.

“Well I think that's our cue to be on our way.” Ebony said. Amber agreed stating that her mother told her to go with Hunk to his kid-safe cooking class. And Esme went to quickly put Pidge to bed before saying good bye.

“Tía! Tía! Can Keith come get ice cream with us? Please please please?” Azura picked up lance and nuzzled his nose with hers.

“You don't forget anything do you?”

“Nope!” He wriggled out of her arms to go and grab Keith's hand. Azura looked over to Ruby.

“Do you guys have any plans for today?” Ruby smiled and shook her head.

“Keith baby? You wanna go get ice cream?” The boys nearly screamed in joy. The women said their goodbyes, promising to catch up with each other a lot sooner and left their separate ways. Keith and Lance held each other's hands to Ruby's car, who had offered to drive them home as well. Luckily she had two car seats for when Shiro would come visit. The four climbed in and rode off to the cute little creamery in the center of town. All the while the boys play fought, and talked about other shows and toys they have. They each got an ice cream cone and walked over to park across the street, the boys eating on the swings while their guardians watched from a park bench.

“So…” Azura started airily.

“So…?” Ruby responded focused on getting the drops of strawberry threatening to spill over.

Azura cleared her throat. “So, do I know this person you have a crush on?” Ruby almost choked on the bit of ice cream she was savoring. She coughed while Azura rubbed her back.

“Why are we talking about this now?” Azura shrugged.

“I don't know, I've just been wondering. Who in this entire world could've caught the great Ruby Kwang’s eye? How wonderful must they be to achieve that kind of honor?” Azura said this with an easy smile but couldn't help the plummeting feeling in her stomach. Someone caught Ruby's attention, someone Ruby deemed worthy enough to be considered an equivalent. Azura couldn't help but feel bitterness for whoever they were, they were going to get one of the greatest people to ever grace the earth with their presence. She looked back to her friend who looked a bit red in the face, but that could've just been from the coughing fit she had.

  
“You really think that? That I'm wonderful?” Azura hid her face and nibbled on her waffle cone.

“Of course I do,” Ruby looked down at her own partially melted cone. Azura thought she was wonderful. She couldn't even comprehend how that was possible. Azura was like all the stars in the sky, she outshines the sun, her smile alone could cause wars like that of Helen of Troy. If Ruby was wonderful, Azura was 10 times that amount, how could she not see that?

The two stayed silent and watched the boys climb onto the jungle gym pretending they were space pirates or something, until Azura spoke again.

“They must be smokin’ hot, huh? The person you like?” Ruby felt her cheeks burn.

“Why are so adamant about this?! Just let it go, Zura!”

“I need to know! It's killing me from the inside! Tell me!”

“No.”

“Ru-ru come on! How am I supposed to know if they're a good match for you? You gotta tell me! Are they from work? Did you bump into each other in the supermarket? Did-?”

“I have liked the same person since high school!!”

The confession had just burst from her mouth with no warning, both parties were shocked, by the volume and bluntness of her response.

“Wait, what? Seriously? How could you have been crushing on the same person for almost 7 years and I didn't know about it!? We were together everyday! We were roommates in college!”

“Well, that just goes to show you the person I like is completely obtuse…” Ruby mumbled under her breath. But Azura caught it.

“What does that have to do with anything? We were talking about….me….” Ruby wouldn't look back at her, she kept her arms tensed and crossed, her posture, defensive.

“Me?” Azura said again. “You liked...me? All this- all this time?” Ruby lifted her knees and held them to her chest, hiding her burning face even more.

“You're telling me you've had a crush on me since high school?” Ruby nodded.

“For seven years?!” Another nod.

“You're telling me I could have been macking on your fine ass for years now and you were keeping it a secret!!!” Ruby nodded only to stop halfway and slowly turn her head.

“Wait, wha-?” Azura reached over and took Ruby's hand in hers.

“You beautiful idiot, why wouldn't you tell me?” She whispered gently, fondly.

“I- I didn't-” she swallowed. “I didn't think you felt the same…” Azura exhaled and raised their joined hands to her lips, kissing each pale knuckle.

“Stupid carrot-top…” she mumbled against her skin.

“Will you go out with me sometime?” Azura asked, lips never leaving her hand. Ruby nodded and Azura smiled slowly and widely. She pulled them up to their feet and corralled the boys back to the car, all the while never letting go of Ruby's hand. When the boys were seated and Ruby started the ignition, Azura took hold of her hand again.

“Hey?” Ruby looked to her. Azura looked at her happily.

“Told you I was psychic.” Ruby snorted out a laugh while Azura placed one more kiss on her hand. It was the start of beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a couple months now and it took me so long since I was working on my collaborative YOI Seungchuchu fic, but it's done now and I'm proud to have finally contributed to the fandom!
> 
> Credit to parfaitperi for creating the beautiful art that inspired this piece!


End file.
